The Clash of the giants
by Kai's fury
Summary: Tired of people from our world going to RandLand and fighting with swords? Well this time a mercenary company from our world goes to Randland, but they see no reason not to use the weapons they brought along. Wonder how the One Power will match up...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wheel of time, but I do own all original characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Dan looked bored even as the ground blew up beside him, though inside his heart was pounding from fear. He shook his head in a mixture of bemusement and frustration as he realized that there was no help coming for his company. He looked over at his men who continued to valiantly try to dodge the bullets meant to kill them whilst ineffectively trying to fire back at the enemy.

_Losing to the thugs of a dictator of some third world backwater, _Dan thought disgusted at the notion. His men were better trained, and better armed, but even they needed ammo, something that was becoming scarce. _Hell it was supposed to be such an easy job, go in and help the revolutionaries. And since the U.S was backing them the pay was enough for me to retire, or at least start living through investments. But as usual one idiot of a general decided that he would be especially stupid and fuck it all up._

"Uh, captain I think you should see this," one of the men whispered in an odd tone of voice. Dan looked at him and saw that the one speaking to him was Max oddly enough. Max was the company's stereotypical tough guy, the one who always spoke in an excessively loud voice, and never ever let anything awe him. To be honest the only thing that kept Dan from killing him on multiple occasions was that his mere annoyingly pervasive presence was great for morale. Why the soldiers thought that Max was some sort of super soldier (and thus made victory certain) was beyond Dan (though his shooting people to getting shot ratio might have something to do with it), but he was not above exploiting it.

In fact the entire company had gone strangely silent, as well as the battlefield. It was with a bit of shock that Dan realized that the sound of bullets, grenades, and screams were now gone to be replaced with nothing at all. With a mix of hope and apprehension he dared to raise his head looked, but before he saw, anything a wave of pain so intense hit him that his vision became nothing more than a red haze, which quickly faded to black.

Dan awoke with a pounding headache. As he and the rest of his company groggily opened their eyes they gradually found that they were not where they had been, not by a long shot. They were now in a lush field of green grass. Dan stood in shock as the sound of a thousand theories swept past him.

"Aliens!" "Naw man it's a government experiment!" "Dude, its all magic I read it in the book called _Magic and how it takes you places_!"

While his men were busy coming up with crackpot theories Dan's mind temporarily shut down from shock. When such a thing happened he always reverted to doing things exactly as military training would've recommended, it was his safety valve.

"ATTEN-SHUT!" he roared instantly stalling all conversation. "We can discuss theories later. For now establish a perimeter. Stocker go over our equipment. I want to know what we have, its condition, and how much ammunition we have for it. Laursen and White recon duty. Do not under any circumstances engage any of the locals, I don't care if you think we're in Vegas and a hooker offers you a freebie."

The two men ran off to scout out the area. With nothing else to do Dan anxiously waited for there return for what he estimated to be about two hour.

They returned white and pale. Dan suspected that the only thing that kept them from fainting from shock was the same thing that allowed him to give orders hours ago. No matter how annoying it was the training that a good army gave you generally ingrained a certain protocol into your bones that nothing that Dan encountered thus far could break.

"Alright, what did you find"

Laursen took half a second before answering in a rush. "Cap'n its like we went back in goddamn time! We saw this city and it people had fucking swords, and horses and just.." he trailed off unable to continue.

"Are you trying to tell me we ended up in medieval England?"

"Don't know, but the people had the accents to prove it. Though we heard one guy call the place Came-something or other. And his accent was definitely British, plus they a queen that lives in the city."

Dan slowly shook his head perplexed. If the Queen of wherever this was lived in that City they were definitely not in England. Though where they were, or even why all took a backseat to the critical question of _when _they were. Repressing the sudden urge to lose his breakfast Dan took a deep breath furiously began to think.

"Alright Laursen, your British accent is good. I want you to go back there" Dan ignored the horrified look Laursen gave him, "Your going weaponless, hijack the first pair of schmucks coming into the town steal their clothes. Get into the city, steal enough for the rest of us, I don't care how you do it, also find out what you can. Oh, and take Jay with ya."

Now Laursen shot him a horrified look for an entirely different reason. Jay made everyone think of a different, unstable, version of Jason Bourne. The man could kill even trained soldiers with his pinky, and he swung from enjoying it to becoming suicidal because of it. But Dan figured that if anyone had a chance of coming out of a fight with his bare hands against a guy who had a sword and knew how to use it, it was Jay. Hopefully Laursen could keep him from making trouble long enough for them to figure out something of use.

What Dan did not see was that Jay did not follow the order to go weaponless, rather he allowed the pistols nestled inside his coat to stay there and grinned thinking what the guy with a sword would think when he saw them.

**I need some opinions, mainly should Jay introduce his pistols to a few guards, or whitecloaks? And would someone be willing to beta my future chapters for me?**


End file.
